In the paper industry, creping blades are used for the manufacture of tissue. Creping blades may be made of different materials such as steels, ceramics, composites and polymers. In addition, different types of coating may be applied in order to reinforce the working edge of the creping blade such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,021 B1. Compositions of steel alloys, which may be used for creping blades are listed in WO2012/128700 A1. US 2008/0096037 discloses a creping blade manufactured from a PM-steel comprising 1-3% C, 4-10% Cr, 1-8% Mo and 2.5-10% V.